


我偏爱写诗的荒谬 胜于不写诗的荒谬

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷Pink Sweat$ - Honesty
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	我偏爱写诗的荒谬 胜于不写诗的荒谬

**Author's Note:**

> ▷Pink Sweat$ - Honesty

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

他们抵达波士顿的时候没有下雪。天色寡淡无味，只有太阳像被过度咀嚼的口香糖，黏在半空中摇摇欲坠。

天气到底会不会以人的意志为转移暂时还没有定论。母亲告诉刘基贤他出生那日下着小雪，他查到的历史天气却显示是晴转多云。这让刘基贤大部分的时间里对雪不抱有幻想。

起飞之前任昌均说下雪的波士顿很孤独，起飞之后他又说了一遍，前一遍是说给刘基贤听的，后一遍是梦话。刘基贤不能理解。他试着去理解，结果总是没来由地回想起最初见面的压抑感，小孩走进房间被迫接受沉默审判，眼里随时藏着一朵积雨云，飘忽着不知道该下在何时何地。

刚刚成年的青涩模样像结满枝头的榛果，一点响动——打量的眼神、不善的表情、突然安静的周遭——都能轻易撼动尚未立稳的树干，一摇就哗啦啦掉落下来。

那天是冬日里的某一天，现在也是；那年任昌均十九岁，现在他也才不过二十三岁。

刘基贤在心里做了个糟糕的类比，并判定前一种情形才更符合下雪的逻辑。

但那天没下雪，现在也是。

机舱内冷气开得很足，刘基贤伸手去关出风口。任昌均又一次迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，他很容易被什么惊醒，刚才是飞机下降时打开的遮光板。小孩向来睡得很浅，刘基贤偶尔会觉得他像某种稀有鼬类。

“其他时候也很美。” 刘基贤听任昌均嘟囔着解释，波士顿的夏日如何，秋天的橡树大道如何，冬季去教堂看穹顶飘彩色雪如何如何，开了春他骑单车从山坡上一路滑下来，风和松鼠就一路给他唱歌。他揉着眼离开刘基贤的肩膀，拉开距离如同拉开一块橡皮糖。

刘基贤想问难道孤独和美属于同义，或者说这两个是包含与被包含的关系。他当然没有问出口，引擎的轰鸣吞掉了部分对话的意图。飞机着陆时发出巨大震颤，刘基贤脑海里出现任昌均省略的夏日灼烧的草地，他产生了一些微妙的共感。

有的人花粉过敏，有的人一说谎就爱摸鼻子，而他每次和任昌均发生肌肤接触都会忍不住想眨眼睛。

很难去适应不稳定的结构关系——戴口罩也可以，掐住人中也可以——抑制的方法不是没有，奏效的却是少数。刘基贤只能将眼角弯起，他想这或许能掩盖一点点外露的感情，但那也只是或许。

“我做了个梦，梦到我们在chestnut hill吃炒年糕。” 任昌均说。

刘基贤把食指凑到他嘴边，任昌均咬了一口，皱眉说没有味道。刘基贤收回手，伸舌头舔了舔关节上的齿印。“嗯，确实没什么味道。”

他的睫毛又开始止不住颤抖。

有时候他把这种异常的生理反应归咎于当初冷热交替的室温。毕竟任昌均走进来之前的包厢闷得发慌，烤盘不停向上冒着白烟，干燥的氛围像是随时都要起火。男孩推门而入带来寒风，也带来了得以生存的氧气。

他说他叫I.M，是新加入节目的练习生。

刘基贤夹了一块肉送进嘴，囫囵咽下去之后才发现肉还在碗里面，那团仓促的气流在他体内膨胀，最终发酵成某种讲不清楚的情绪。

刘基贤是要对一切事物下定义和结论的人，他需要证明所有的合理性，这点他和任昌均不相似。在其他方面他们拥有充足的共同之处，比如说外形（尤其是留同一款发型时）、身高（不过任昌均这几年个子往上窜了一些）以及生活习惯（可惜他们不再是室友）。然而任昌均的思维在事与事之间跳跃，如果遇到无法合理化的情况，他多半都选择忘记，不去理会，或者用更不合理的事物作无意义的对比。因此当刘基贤把怪情绪解释为想要一个亲弟弟的类亲情，并在很长一段时间内都深信不疑时，任昌均某个晚上的行为就让一切变得复杂起来。

对刘基贤而言，任昌均一直都是个小孩。或者说，他潜意识里从来只把任昌均当作小孩。

对他好是理所当然，顺应他每一个要求和愿望也是理所当然，每晚检查他睡着了没，睡得怎么样，被子盖没盖好这些都是理所当然。刘基贤未曾意识到它们超出了理所当然的范围，因为这世界上没有哪种关系是顺理成章的。外人和队友看来只会觉得刘基贤真是个好人。可好人难寻，而他不是其中之一。

任昌均吻他的时候，刘基贤的感觉和对方握着他的手说热带夜的三行诗那一刻非常类似，荒谬，却浪漫至极。

车行驶在城市的夜里，当晚奔波在行程和行程之间，他们最终没能去成chestnut hill。炒年糕倒是吃了，不过那并不发生在波士顿，因此暂且不谈。任昌均坐在前面传来一则讯息，刘基贤点开图片，他们在思考同一件事情。

时间倒退十几年，裹着厚棉袄的小孩站在火树银花的红砖墙前面，四周飘着雪，他身旁是比自己还高的雪人，其中一个孤独，其中一个满脸笑容。

刘基贤回复说，“你看上去真像一条小狗。” 紧接着他又回复了很多与“小狗”意思相近的其他称呼。他给任昌均起了很多乱七八糟的昵称，这带给刘基贤特别的优越感，因为任昌均从来只叫他“哥”。

汽车经过一颗巨大的缠满彩色灯泡的圣诞树，前座的人发来三个字。

“我的人”，在给刘基贤的生日祝福里任昌均这么写到，在波士顿的这一夜任昌均这么写到。

刘基贤擦了擦湿润的手机屏幕，任昌均蜷在车椅上，他能看到他的耳垂和后脑勺。脖子是小孩的绝对领域，刘基贤想，那里冰冰的，凉凉的，感受起来应该很像雪。他不停扑动着睫毛，像扑动翅膀，在经过又一棵华丽缤纷的圣诞树时，刘基贤悄悄将手伸进任昌均的衣领，并捏了捏他的后颈。

反正繁碌的夜晚和行程延展出无数可能性。他们发生了什么，什么都还没发生，什么都将要发生。

未来可以是过去的对岸，也可以是现在的。

他们离开的时候波士顿依然没下雪。隔着过道刘基贤看向靠窗的位置，玻璃映出任昌均的眼睛，像雾凇笼罩的山顶。有那么一瞬间他觉得也许白气弥漫的窗外正下着雪也说不定，一如他出生的时候。

那瞬间过后一些事情变得不再重要，而另一些则开始清晰明了。

END


End file.
